There’s two of me
by Hop Scotch And Bananas
Summary: 4k words. Barry and his highschool friends sneak out and go to a party, but something unexpected happens, leaving them all in shock. READ TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!
1. Birthday Boy

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!!!**

 **This story might have underage drinking and some swears, but nothing too bad. If you read this please comment!!!! I already have ideas for the next chapter that involve the name of the story, so the next chapter should be up soon. If anyone reads this, and actually likes it, Thank You.**

"Happy Birthday Barry!!" Iris said popping a small gift on his desk.

" Thanks Iris," Barry looked up.

Barry blushed when Iris sat the gift down. He didn't want anyone at school to know it's his birthday, and she just yelled it. The room was empty, but if just one person in the hallway hears it, it'll spread like wildfire.

Not even his best friend Mitch knows it's his birthday. The small box she put on his desk was a dark shade of blue, and had silver ribbon wrapped around it. He wasn't exited about gifts now a days, but it was thoughtful for her to think about him.

" Hey, pretend to be happy," Iris put her face closer to his.

" I am, I'm just,"

" A nerd?" She finished.

" Yep," Barry rolled his eyes.

What? Was it really a big deal if he could resite the periodic table, and memorize all of their atomic numbers?

He was very smart, but he wasn't when it came to interacting with other people. He'd always talk weird, and make random statements that no one cared about. Everyone else was at the gym for a break. They'd only have one at the end of the week. Today was Friday, March 14. He turns 17. He couldn't wait until he was 18. He wanted so desperately to get a good job and an apartment of his own. He loved Joe, but there's a time in a mans life when they needed to grow up.

He never wanted to go to the gym, he always wanted to stay in the classroom and work. That's probably why he always got bullied. The worst one was Tony, he'd always say harsh comments about his dad. That really bugged Barry. One time he pushed Barry into a locker, there was a bruise on his back for a week. Tony would constantly antagonize Barry and his friends. It never ended.

" Well anyway, me and Chelsey are having a sleep over at our house, so you'll have to deal with her coming over too," Iris inturupted his thoughts.

" Hell, no," Barry went wide eyed.

Chelsey was Iris' best friend. She was kinda cute, but super annoying. All of her friends were. But Chelsey was worse. She'd twist he red curls in the most annoying way, and talk nonstop.

" Uh, yes. You wouldn't invite anyone to come over, so I did,"

She thought she was so charming.

" Come on Iris, she is like a little tweety bird that doesn't shut up," Barry pouted.

Just then the bell for lunch rang. Iris looked up at where the bells was. She paused for a moment.

" Well it's time to go," Iris just then started to leave. She tryed to leave the subject behind. Ha, no, nice try.

" This is not over," he pointed at her.

She just walked out waving her hand behind her.

She really could get on Barry's nerves. She must get pleasure from it, because she does it all the time.

Barry went to his locker to put all of his binders away. He put the small gift from Iris in his backpack and zipped it up. All of a sudden, the locker next to him opened, and he found Mitch to be right next to him.

" Dude, have you not seen the latest update to Minecraft! Like seriously!"

" No I haven't," Barry replied," I don't think playing Minecraft at this age is very cool,"

"I mean we're only 16 and hella nerds, what would you expect?"

" Well, one part of that is right," Barry murmured to himself.

" Actually they both are, but I was thinking we could make an example of E=mc2, of coarse the mass of an object isn't the amount of "stuff" in an object. We'll do it anyway. But even through it's what they teach us," Mich was about to continue his rant, but Carl interfered ," Of coarse the mass will change ever so slightly by a dispurs of energy, but most scales can't register the change, therefore making people think mass is "stuff", but really is just a property. Any energy released could make a change in an objects mass, but who cares about the 0.00000000000000001% it does change,"

Carl finished explaining. Nerds never would let it up.

" That pretty much covered the real meaning of E=mc2," Mitch glared," Other than how famous it is, I mean really, you can find it on everything,"

" Okay, I already knew this stuff. But I think we should get to lunch," Barry said annoyed. They were the last lunch of the day, so there was no other time to get food if they missed it.

" I don't really want to go in there. Last time we did, we got our food to our faces" Carl looked at the ground sort of ashamed. "That shepherds pie wasn't very good, I've never been able to eat it since," He honesty _was_ scarredfor life.

Carl was Barry's other friend. They were like a trio. They had been best friends ever since they all got picked on by Tony. Having three of them didn't intimidate Tony any, they were squeamish freaks. It did although help them in the long run. If one of them got beaten up, the others would be there to help.

" You're right, we should just go back to the classroom," Barry looked up ," I have to tell you something anyway,"

" Okay," Mich said nervously," But if this has to do with my sister being hot, ima kill you,"

Carl slapped Mich in the shoulder.

His sister _was_ smoking though. She had blond hair and big boobs. They already had a conversation about limits.

They all sat down in their desks. Barry was on the right, Mich was on the left, and Carl was right behind him.

They all sat inwards so they could face each other.

" So," Barry said," I never told you guys this, but today is my birthday,"

" Really!?" Mich glared," I felt like your birthday was more of a December"

" Why didn't you ever tell us? But Happy Birthday anyway," Carl said.

" Yeah," Mitch said pretending to be hurt," I would have gotten you something,"

" Well, I don't like people to know my birthday, but that's not the point here,"

" Then what is?" Carl asked.

" Well Iris invited Chelsey to come over," Barry began, but Mitch interrupted," You mean Chirpy Chelsey?"

" Yeah. Anyway, she's coming to my house tonight. I need you guys to come over too. I can't deal with her in my own,"

" No way. Sorry Barry, but she is like the most annoying," Carl hesitated," Thing ever!"

" Come on. It's my birthday after all," Barry pleaded. The room fell silent for a moment.

He looked between the two nervously.

" Ugh, fine," Carl announced," But you'll own me big time"

" Okay," Barry paused," And you?" He looked at Mitch

" Fine, but there better be a king sized snickers in the future," Mitch rolled his eyes.

" Thank you so much!"

" Yeah, just don't get anymore bright ideas, we've never even been to your house before," Mitch announce. It's not that he needed to announce it, they all already knew. Barry never had people over.

" You'll be fine,"

They only had one class left, and that wasSocial Studies. Luckily they all had that class together, but it was the most boring class there was. Even the nerds didn't like it, and that's saying something.

" Oh my god, 11th grade sucks, like who really needs this anyway?" Carl spilled his open mind. He could hear a few chuckles throughout the classroom. He felt accomplished.

" If you want to graduate, then I suggest you stop complaining," Mitch blurted.

" Doesn't mean it's still not boring," Carl said quietly.

" Just focus we only have 15 more minutes before we get out of this prison. It'll go by faster than you know it," and Barry was right. The bell rang and the class dispersed. They grabbed their stuff from their lockers and started down the street to get to Barry's house. It was hard to even get out the doors of the school, every kid was pushing their way to get out.

Barry's house was only 2 and a half blocks away from the school, so it wouldn't take long to get there.

They were only one block from the school before Mitch pulled out a piece of paper.

" Haha look what I got!" He nearly yelled.

" What is that?" Carl asked.

" So glad you asked. It's a flier for a party at Jake's tonight,"

Yeah, cuz Barry was the one with the 'bright ideas'.

" Wow, how'd you get that?" Carl asked pulled the paper from Mitch in disbelief. Barry ignored them and just kept walking. He did _not_ want to get caught up in this.

" Deekin got it for me," he looked impressed with himself.

" In my opinion, Deekin is a bit of a stuck up," Barry looked at the pavement.

" We have to go!" Carl said excitedly, ignoring Barry's comment.

Barry stopped in his tracks," Hell. No. Joe would kill me"

" You never have fun, you are so boring," Carl said sadly.

" Yet you still hang out with me,"

None of them were cool or interesting, so no one wanted to invite them to parties. Mitch was descent looking, but looked like a twitching twig, Carl was blond and scary nerdy, then Barry was a nerd with a murderer for a father.

They started walking again. Barry took a while to think about it.

" I guess we could. When Joe gets tired, nothing can wake him up, so we'll just have to tire him out, and with Chelsey coming over, it shouldn't be a problem, we can just lock my door, and go out by the window,"

"We'd have to get a latter to get down, your room is upstairs right?" Carl questioned.

" Yeah, there's already one up there,"

" Okay then it's settled, we're going to a party," Mitch smiled. Cheeky.

" Hold on a sec," Barry said," I still don't feel comfortable with this," He had a nervous look on his face.

" It _is_ your birthday after all, you deserve to have a little fun,"Carl bumped Barry's arm. Barry wasn't sure if this was a good idea. He lived for danger, just not getting drunk and falling off a latter kind of danger.

" Come on you'll be fine, let's just get to your house," Mitch knocked Barry out of thought.

He was far too deep in this.

He had imagined himself getting back to his room from the latter. He saw himself fall backwards and crack his head open. Then he'd be screwed. And how was he supposed to hide a hangover from Joe anyway? He was a detective for crying out loud. He would just not drink, but what was the fun in that?

They walked into Barry's house and saw Iris and Chelsey on the couch. They were having a girly chat by the sounds of it. They were giggling way too much.

" Hey Joe I'm home," Barry yelled into the kitchen. He slipped his shoes off, and the two boys did the same. Iris heard all the commotion behind her and saw the two other boys.

Her face was priceless.

" What are they doing here?" She snarled.

" Uh, they are sleeping over, why else would they be here?" Barry snarled back.

" They can't be here," she groaned.

" And why not?"

" Because _my_ friend is here," Iris whined.

Barry could tell Mitch and Carl were getting uncomfortable. And how couldn't they? Iris was being ridiculous.

" It's fine guys, she just doesn't want us to ruin her slumber party, at _my_ birthday party," Barry looked at the boys.

" That's not true," she blurted," I just don't want all these people here!"

" It's _my_ birthday,"

This was gonna be rough.

" Alright alright, what's going on out here?" Joe walked in while wiping his hands off with a grey dish towel.

" Barry invited two more people!" Iris said frantically.

" So what? It's his birthday," Joe replied. Barry smiled, mocking her. He loved when Joe sides with him and not Iris.

"Ugh," was all Iris said. She got up and lead Chirpy Chelsey to her room. She stopped like a six year old the whole way up.

" Sweet, couch is open," Mitch said while walking down and sitting on the warm couch.

" I got pizza if you boys want some," Joe announced to them while walking back into the kitchen.

" I'll get it," Barry said quickly.

Barry stepped to the side and put his hands in his back pockets.

He made his way into the kitchen and was about to grab the pizza on the counter before he looked up at Joe.

He bit his lip nervously.

" Thanks for letting me have them over," Barry said, still scared to see what Joe might say.

" I figured you might need a break from what do you call her? Chirpy Chelsey?"

" Yeah," he laughed, it sounded strained.

" Hehe, I can see why you call her that. She talks too much, and she's too perky," Joe laughed and patted Barry on the shoulder. Barry smiled back at him, a real smile.

" You better get that pizza to those boys, they look like they might eat each other," Joe said somewhat laughing at the sight of the two boys having a kitty fight on the couch. They could be so dumb sometimes.

He walked in with the pizza and the boys stopped.

He sat between them, Mitch on his right, and Carl on the left. He opened the lid and Carl rubbed his hands together.

" Now that's heaven right there," He smirked.

" Amen hallelujah," Mitch responded.

The smell errupted the room. The smell of pepperoni pizza went everywhere. Barry took a slice and took a bite. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he chewed it. They didn't have lunch today, so they were all starving. Barry could see Carl stuff his face, and Mitch close his eyes. I guess they were enjoying this too. Mitch brushed his dark hair out of his eyes. He really needed a haircut.

Joe had already taken a slice, so there was only 7 left. By now, they had each eaten two, and now there was one left. They all stared at it, then at each other. Mitch just swallowed his last bite, and they all tensed. The game was on. They all went for that last piece of pizza all at once.

Carl got ahold of it, but Barry took it from his hands and licked it. From tip to crust. Everything went silent, not even the birds outside dared to sing.

"Ha," he yelled when he finished licking it.

" You monster!" Carl yelled, pushing Barry's arm.

" I've guzzled your dirty spit water, this doesn't faze me," Mitch said, grabbing the pizza from Barry and taking a bite, then smushed the whole thing in his mouth.

" I did _not_ see that coming," Barry said blank faced.

Carl leaned forward to see Mitch's face better.

" Why didn't I think to do that?" He said sarcastically.

They have eaten and drank after each other so many times, they have become immune to each others germs. They really had to. One of them always made sure they had cold lunch, just in case all their lunches got spilled all over them by Tony or one of his friends. It happens ways too much.

They would usually split the meal, and the drink was free for all. They looked out for one an other.

Mitch finally finished chewing the pizza. Barry sat back against the couch and took ahold of the remote.

Out of no where, Mitch belched. Very loudly.

" Whoa dude, that was awesome," Carl high fived him.

Barry smiled but rolled his eyes.

" Wanna watch TV?" Barry asked.

They both nodded. Barry put on the wildlife channel and started to watch baby pandas. They were so adorable. They all leaned in and stared at the screen. It took a minute, but the show turned to a commercial.

" Now that I just thought of it, you two don't have clothes or anything," Barry looked from one side of him to the other.

" Man, we always go everywhere prepared," Mitch said," We always have a set a cloths and a tooth brush in our bags, just in case something like this happens. And that includes a special detox Deekin gave me,"

That also includes if their clothes got messed up by their food being spilt all over them. Barry have extra clothes in his locker.

" Noted," Barry nodded.

" Speaking of detox, are we still planning on sneaking out?" Carl said, trying to be quiet, but not doing a very good job.

" Shhhh, Joe will hear you. And yeah,"

They all nodded, they each had a smug look.

They were screwed, and they all knew that.

When Iris finally came down from her room, a couple hours later, Chelsey was chattering about something to do with how cute her aunt's dog was. Iris didn't seem a bit annoyed, that was a shocker.

" Hey dad can we get this going?" Iris asked Joe from the bottom of the stairs.

" Yeah, come in to the dining room if you guys want, dinners ready anyway.

" I thought something smelled good," Carl smirked.

Iris rollerd her eyes after hearing it. She hates Carl the most. She always says he's too snotty.

He was one of Barry's only friends, so she tried, but not always very hard.

Joe came out to the table with oven mits on, holding a pot full of grandma Ester's noodles.

It smelled so good. I could tell Mitch and Carl liked the smell of them too, they were licking their chops.

" Hope you guys are hungry," Joe smiled. He looked over the meal of noodles, roles, and green beans feeling accomplished.

" You bet," Carl laughed.

" You guys ate a whole a pizza, how could you be _that_ hungry,"Iris glared.

Man, she really couldn't let up. This was Barry's first time having friends over, so couldn't she at least be polite. Iris has friends over all the time, it was Barry's turn.

Carl looked down.

Barry gave Iris a glare and shook his head.

They didn't have lunch today, so the pizza was basically their lunch. It all evened out.

An awkward silence ripped through the house.

" Uh, dig in," Joe said stiffly, not really knowing what to say.

Joe sat on the end of the table, Barry on his left, Mitch was next to him, then Carl. Iris sat next to Joe, and Chelsey sat next to her.

Iris grabbed the spoon first, and took a scoop, then she passed it to Chelsey. Barry grabbed the roles and passed one to Carl and Mitch.

Barry could tell Iris was making the whole process of getting the noodles take forever. It was probably to just make her point shine bright. It had nothing to do with dinner, that made him more hangry than ever.

" Screw it," Barry stood up. He grabbed his fork and leaned over the bowl. He wrapped his fork in the noodles and pulled them on his plate.

" Really?" Iris growled.

" You were taking too long," Barry shrugged.

Iris knew it was true, so she didn't bother arguing. By now, there _was no_ order to their madness. It was really just a free for all. Mitch, Carl, and Joe, all just dug their forks in. At first his friends were trying to be polite, mostly because this was not their home, but they didn't bother because of the scene with Iris.

They mostly sat in silence, but Joe spoke up.

" How was school today?" he asked, not directing the question to anyone in particular.

" Okay," Barry said.

Both Carl and Mitch left the question to Iris and Barry, but they nodded in agreement.

" It was okay, but math was a bit tough," Iris said after she finished a mouthful.

" Well Barry, why don't you help her?" Joe said like he figure the world out.

Iris gave Barry a look, and Barry gave it right back to her.

Barry found math easy, but that doesn't mean he wants to teach other people it. They had teachers for a reason.

" I'm okay dad," Iris spoke up.

" Okay well, I can alway help you too," he offered.

What!!?!?!

He knew nothing about what we were doing. How me learned it, was in hieroglyphs. It was ancient. They had to do it a certain way, or else it was wrong.

" I think I'll be okay," she tried to smile.

The table fell silent again.

They had all finished, but no one knew who would leave first, so none of them did.

This is so awkward Barry thought to himself.

He stood up and offered to him take plates out to the kitchen.

" Thanks," Mitch said as he passed his and Carl's plate over. He walked into the kitchen and sat the plates in the sink. He rinsed the plates off. He already knew he'd be doing the dishes tomorrow, so he wanted to make sure it'd be as easy as it could be. There was already two cups and a couple bowls in the sink.

When Barry walked back into the dining area, Chelsey was chattering away. Joe rubbed his eyes, but tryed not to appear annoyed or tired. This _was_ a good sign though. Joe was tired, so maybe they could pull tonight off.

Joe tryed to think of an excuse to get out of there, that girl would just never shut up.

" Hey, how about I get the cake?" He said standing up.

" Oh Joe you didn't," Barry began, but Joe interrupted," Nonsense, I'll go get it,"

Barry really hoped there was no gifts, he doesn't know how to react when he opens them.

Joe walked in will a squared white cake with a blue and green perimeter. On the top was writing in blue that said " Happy birthday Bear".

Barry could tell it was homemade, but professionally done. He figure his aunt Jill did it, she was Joe's sister, and a wonderful baker.

Joe sat the cake down.

" Oh wait, I forgot the knife," Joe winked at the two boys next to Barry, then at Iris. They would have though that was creepy, but they got the hint. Barry didn't see Joe, so he had no clue what was going on. Everyone at the table smirked and waited for Joe to come back in.

Joe walked back in with a butter knife and a towel.

" Hey, what's that spec right there," Mitch pointed to the cake," Right when Barry leaned over to look, Mitch pushed his face into the cake.

Thay all started laughing, even Joe.

" You can't break your way through family traditions Bear," Joe giggled.

Barry lifted his face real fast, and Joe handed him the towel. Carl came over to Barry, and got some frosting off his face with his finger, and licked it.

" Mmm, buttercream,"

They all laughed, even Barry.

They all ate the smushed cake, and had a great time. Barry didn't like having frosting up his nose, but having Iris being polite was good enough for tonight.

" Hey Joe, I think I'm gonna head up to bed, and get cleaned up," Barry said while wiping some more frosting from the side of his cheek.

" Hold on, I got you something,"

Barry waited for Joe to grab whatever he was grabbing from the kitchen. Barry didn't know what to expect.

" Here," Joe said, handing Barry a watch.

The watch looked very expensive, like $200 expensive.

The band looked like gold, it probably was gold. The hands were white, and the background was black. He's never seen a watch like it. He wondered how much Joe payed for it. He hoped he didn't pay too much.

" Now maybe you can be on time," Joe smirked.

" Oh my god Joe I love it," Barry said slightly tearing up.

He hugged Joe tightly and never wanted to let go. He was so lucky to have a foster dad like him.

" Now go up and make your guests a bed," he said patting Barry's back.

" K, thanks"

Barry went towards the stairs, and the two boys followed with their bags. His room was about four feet from where the stairs came up, the bathroom is rext to his room, then Iris' room was after that. Joe's was right next to the stairs. It might be hard for them to sneak out if Joe was almost right next to them. A closet did separate them, but this was an old house, and the walls were paper thin.

" Okay bathrooms are right there, and this is my room," Barry said opening his door. He let them walk in first and put their backpacks down. Barry's bed was all the way in the right corner, the his dresser was right next to it. He had a closet at the other end of his room. There was a few clothes on the floor, but what room if a teenager didn't?

The wall next to his bed was slanted, making the room look a little smaller than it already was. He room _was_ small. The only window he had was half above his bed, and half behind the dresser. There _was_ in fact a red latter on the roof. It was a few yards from the window though. Iris used to sneak out using it. But that was only when she had a boyfriend.

Right now she is single. That really hit Barry in the chest. He loved her, and not just like a sister, but as something else. He pushed the thoughts aside. Barry shut the door, and locked it.

" I'll make you guys a bed, so when we get back, you can just hop in it," Barry said while going to his closet. He had painted the closets walls black. Joe wouldn't let him paint his rooms walls black, he said he didn't want Barry to turn into a goth. Whatever that means.

So he just settled on blue.

" Cool beans," Carl said, not knowing what else to say. While Barry was making their beds next to his, Mitch went to Barry's dresser to see all the stuff on it.

There was a lamp, a glass of water, a few books, pencils, and wrappers. Mostly from candy. Mitch took a peice of candy and popped it in his mouth.

Barry had a shelf at the end of his bed full of science books and gadgets, but that's all he really had, except for a few boxes under his bed.

By the time Joe and Iris both settled in, it was 9:30. Joe made Iris go to bed early because they had to get up early to see the dentist. Iris might have to get braces, and Barry can't wait to see it happen.

That also means Joe is tired, and going to bed early, so win win.

" Are we really doing this?" Barry asked.

" There's no way we're not," Carl whispered.

" Okay then,"

Barry got a black hoodie and put that on over his shirt. The two other boys did the same. The made sure they were wearing dark clothes, it'd help the sneaking out mood, and sneaking out in general.

" We're really doing this," Barry looked at the window.

 **Sorry, I know there must be some typos somewhere. I honestly refuse to go through it more than five times. If you have any comments, feel free to review. I am working on making more detail, even though the first part had almost none. I'll try to make more next chapter.**


	2. GAME TIME

Barry's heart was beating out of his chest. He was a good kid that usually didn't get in trouble. If he did he could pull off hiding it, but a hang over? This was a whole new level. Joe _did_ warn him about choosing his friends wisely. These two were there for him at the hard times, so screw it!

Mitch pulled his black hood over his head, and went over to Barry's bed. He put his knees on the pillow and put his hands on the window frame. The white paint was cracked from age, and it's a miracle he didn't get a splinter. He tried to slide it up, but knowtest it was locked. Joe always told Barry to lock his window just in case some person tries to get in, now they were trying to get out. Ironic. He unlocked the lock and put two hands under the window. He struggled for a minute but it unhitched.

" I really _should_ have gone to PE, I lack upper body strength," Mitch quietly grunting.

He struggled to get the window open, but it slowly slid up, just enough for them to slide through.

" You gotta be quiet when you go to get the latter," Barry said cautiously," It's right above Joe's room,"

I now think Joe did that for a reason. He'd be able to hear us if we ever tried to get it. He's a smart man, but not quite as smart as a teen who is already in level 24 in math, even though everyone else is at 18.

" We'll make too much noise if we try to get it," Carl said slipping his hood on too. They all knew this house was old.

" So then the lightest person should go, to make the least about of noise," Mitch suggested. Barry knew where this was going.

" Yeah," Barry agreed. He nodded his head looking out the window. None of them were talking, and Barry put his head up. They both were staring at him, Mitch raised his eye brow. Really??!!!!?

" You weigh the least dude,"

"How do you know," Barry said kinda hurt," Have you weighed me in my sleep?"

" I mean look at you, it's obvious," Mitch tried to smile.

He just looked like a dingus. He always did this thing when he tried to make a situation better, of course in never worked.

" I have more mustle than the two of you combined, so shut up,"

It probably was true. Barry may be weak and wimpy, but he could still do stuff. He's just never wanted to.

" Musle does weigh more than fat," Carl said looking out the window.

They took a minute and just stared at one another. He really didn't want to do this, or get caught.

" Fine alright, but if this goes sideways, pretend to be sleeping and put a pillow or two under my blankets, so it looks like someone's under the covers," Barry looked at the two boys. They both nodded their heads and stepped back for Barry to get through. "And pretend I did not just fall to my death for a stupid party," Barry rolled his eyes. Party's were boring anyway to him, trivia was WAY better.

They all shrugged it off.

He wedged his leg behind the dresser to get leverage, and put his other leg through the window. He artched his back and got his whole body through. Barry put his legs out in front of him to stop himself from sliding. The edge of the roof was 6 ft away. 6 ft doesn't seem like much at all. Barry started to slightly shake. He was never good at handling heights. The latter was about four yards away( 12 ft).

He got on his hands and knees, then stood up. He wobbled for a second, but got his balance. Barry took a small step towards the latter. He could almost feel the roof creak. Barry just hoped Ms. Chirpy took a lot out of Joe, and that the roof didn't cave in. Joe would be pissed if he found out what Barry was doing. He'd guide him inside, making sure he didn't fall, then he'd tell him a story of when some kid died from falling off a roof, give him the ' I'm the police, I could arrest you' talk, give his some glares, and send him to bed after forcing a hug. Just like that broken little kid he was. Barry was tired of being treated like he was a broken child, who had just saw his mom cry on the floor, blood everywhere. Barry was glad he was doing this, he was just tired of the soft looked he gave him.

He was only two feet away when Barry looked over to the two boys. They were sticking their heads out of the window. They gave encouraging smiles, but he could tell they were relieved that they didn't have to do it. He must have turned his head too fast, because they got off balence. His arms went out to stabilize himself. Carl squinted. Barry turned back around and reached for the latter. It wasn't too heavy, but then again he was kinda a wimp.

He lifted it up so it wouldn't drag on the roof. He wedged the latter inbetween his right arm and side.

He finally got to the edge of the roof and looked down. It was a good 15ft. The foundation made it higher than it should be. He sat on the very edge, and Gently put the latter on the ground. He turned and gave them a thumbs up. They both wiggled out of the room, and started down the latter.

After the last one got down they all looked at each other.

" We're really doing this," Carl said looking at the street lamp.

" Oh don't tell me you're backing out _now._ Let's go," Barry surprised them both with his determination.

Mitch and Carl looked at each other sort of suprised. Mitch smiled, "Let's go then"

Mitch started to walk down the street.

" I though it was at Deekin's house," Barry wrinkled his nose at the thought," It's that way"

" I said I got the flier from him, but it's at Kit's house"

" Great," Barry rolled his eyes," Another stuck up,"

" Yeah, they aren't the best," Carl began, but Barry inturupted," No kidding, they dumped a slushing in your whitey-titeys,"

"They are not whitey-titeys!"

" Shhhh! We got this far, there's no turing back," Mitch looked too serious. He does that sometimes. He can also be a jerk, but we all stick together. If we didn't, we'd picked apart like chicken from a bone.

" Kit's not too bad, not compared to Tony," That they could all agree on. Kit was a jerk, but Tony was a dick. He tormented them, and at one time he did it to Kit. He changed his name to Kit after he always got teased. It was Hamon, he got call things like Lamby Hammy. Let's just say he got muscles and they stopped.

Mitch pointed down the street, and they all got going. They walked pretty quietly, other than an occasional cough or remark about Star Wars. They weren't in the mood to get caught. They were only two blocks away, when Mitch said something.

" Do you hear that?" We all listened. The sound of an engine started to become louder.

" We'll look suspicious, we gotta hide," Carl looked worried. Yeah, wearing black hoods wondering down the street, they'd defiantly get caught if it was law enforcement.

Barry ran to the woodsy area next to the road, and found a bolder. It was big enough to hide all three from the street. Mitch and Carl all ran to the rock just in time for the car to come into view. It looked like a police car. That _was_ a close call, especially if it was one of the cops from CCPD. They all knew him well, and that would take some explaining.

They waited until the car was out of hearing distance until they ran back out. Mitch got up the steep incline first, then gave us a hand.

It didn't take long to get there, and thankfully there was no more cops.

Kit's parent went on a vacation without him, and he got pretty upset. He decided to have a party, and that's gonna get him in trouble. Barry wondered why people did stuff like this, even though they know they're gonna get caught. He wondered why he came. He though for a while looking at the house with toilet paper streamers, half naked people in the yard, flashing lights, and loud music. He needed to lay back, he deserved to.

He was hesatend to set foot in the walkway," Screw it" he said to himself. He half jogged into the house and was hit by all the commotion in the living area. Mitch and Carl were right in front of him. Barry could tell Mitch had been to a party before, his eyes weren't bulging as much. Of course he didn't get invited, he must have snuck in. Carl looked overwheled, but it quickly turned into a smile.

" What do you wanna do first?!" Mitch had to yell. It was very loud inside the house.

" Spin the bottle, toiled paper war, drunk ping pong, or just a good old drink?"

" No thank you?" Barry said.

" Dude, we did not come here to not have you drink," Mitch sighed but laughed right after. He honestly looked high.

" Someone has to get you guys back to my house without falling asleep on the street,"

They both looked at him. Some girl walked by him with a tray of shots, he took one and swallowed it in one gulp. He coughed, and then he was a different person.

" How's that for liquid courage?"

Mitch laughed again.

Carl took one too and nearly threw up. It did get him buzzed though.

" Well how about today's birthday boy gets a shout out," Mitched laughed to himself and yelled," Happy Birthday Barry," Now everybody knew it was his birthday.

It didnt quiet down, it got louder. Everyone started cheering. They must _really_ be drunk if they are chering _him_ on.

Tony came next to him and put his arm around Barry's shoulders, intentionally squeezing hard.

He had a glass of what looked like alcohol.

" How about we give my friend Barry here a drink, maybe it will loosen up his tight mad brains," everyone laughed.

" I'm good," Barry said, trying to not sound like he was scared.

" Oh, now don't be a wise ass. I'm mean to you at school, but at a party, as long as you drink, we're all cool. So TAKE THE DRINK," Tony said sternly, squeezing my shoulders.

Barry looked at Carl and Mitch, they gave him an unconvincing smile, to just do it. He looked around at all the people staring at him, he even saw his crush.

Barry took the drink. He kept thinking what would his dad want him to do. He couldn't even think about it, because he was in prison. The person that put him there was taking care of him, Joe. He did this to his life, he wrecked it. The only person who didn't want this for him was Joe, so what the hell.

Barry was angry, " Here's to liquid courage!" He yelled. He raised his glass and chugged the two inches of drink on the bottom of it. Barry wanted to spit it out, but he took it on like a champ, and swallowed it. The crowed of teens started cheering. Innocent Barry was gone, now fun and crazy Barry was introduced.

Tony left his side and went back to what he was doing before. He was bringing a girl upstairs, who knew what was gonna happen up there. They all knew, but tried not to think about it.

Mitch slapped Barry on the back and hugged him.

" I never thought you'd _actually_ do it!"

" Me neither," Barry said suddenly feeling sick to his stomach.

" Who wants to play spin the bottle!" Some guy standing on the table said loudly. Many people cheered and gathered.

" Are you coming?" Carl asked.

" What the hell," Barry smiled. This is gonna be something Barry thought. They all got in a circle on the floor, and Kit got in the middle.

" I think we all know the rules, so let's get going!"

We were all sitting boy girl boy girl, so it'd be fair. I don't think anything about this game is fair.

"We have a few guests from another school, as you can see. Let's have fun!"

Barry looked across him, and saw someone. Someone who looked just like him. Brown hair, hazel eyes, they even had the same face. It was like a clone! He though he was seeing things, but it was this guys turn to start. He got in the middle, and no one knowtest that it looked just like Barry Allen. Barry Allen, no one knew him that much, only the name.

Who was he?

 _Sorry for that one person that did read the first chapter. I got bored and didn't finish this chapter. I_ will _get more soon If you comment. No one really wants to read this._


End file.
